X-Men (Animated Series)
| Last Aired = | Season1_1 = Night of the Sentinels - Part I | Season1_2 = Night of the Sentinels - Part II | Season1_3 = Enter Magneto | Season1_4 = Deadly Reunions | Season1_5 = Captive Hearts | Season1_6 = Cold Vengeance | Season1_7 = Slave Island | Season1_8 = The Unstoppable Juggernaut | Season1_9 = The Cure | Season1_10 = Come The Apocalypse | Season1_11 = Days of Future Past - Part I | Season1_12 = Days of Future Past - Part II | Season1_13 = The Final Decision | Season2_1 = Till Death Do Us Part - Part I | Season2_2 = Till Death Do Us Part - Part II | Season2_3 = Whatever It Takes | Season2_4 = Red Dawn | Season2_5 = Repo Man | Season2_6 = X-Ternally Yours | Season2_7 = Time Fugitives - Part I | Season2_8 = Time Fugitives - Part II | Season2_9 = A Rogue's Tale | Season2_10 = Beauty & the Beast | Season2_11 = Mojovision | Season2_12 = Reunion - Part I | Season2_13 = Reunion - Part II | Season3_1 = Out of the Past - Part I | Season3_2 = Out of the Past - Part II | Season3_3 = Phoenix Saga - Part I: Sacrifice | Season3_4 = Phoenix Saga - Part II: The Dark Shroud | Season3_5 = Phoenix Saga - Part III: Cry of the Banshee | Season3_6 = Phoenix Saga - Part IV: The Starjammers | Season3_7 = Phoenix Saga - Part V: Child of Light | Season3_8 = Savage Land, Savage Heart - Part One | Season3_9 = Savage Land, Savage Heart - Part Two | Season3_10 = Obsession | Season3_11 = The Dark Phoenix Saga - Part I: Dazzled | Season3_12 = The Dark Phoenix Saga - Part II: The Inner Circle | Season3_13 = The Dark Phoenix Saga - Part III: The Dark Phoenix | Season3_14 = The Dark Phoenix Saga - Part IV: The Fate of The Phoenix | Season3_15 = Cold Comfort | Season3_16 = Orphan's End | Season3_17 = The Juggernaut Returns | Season3_18 = Nightcrawler | Season3_19 = Weapon X, Lies, And Videotape | Season4_1 = One Man's Worth - Part I | Season4_2 = One Man's Worth - Part II | Season4_3 = Courage | Season4_4 = Proteus - Part I | Season4_5 = Proteus - Part II | Season4_6 = Sanctuary - Part I | Season4_7 = Sanctuary - Part II | Season4_8 = Beyond Good and Evil - Part I: The End of Time | Season4_9 = Beyond Good and Evil - Part II: Promise of Apocalypse | Season4_10 = Beyond Good and Evil - Part III: The Lazarus Chamber | Season4_11 = Beyond Good and Evil - Part IV: End and Beginning | Season4_12 = Have Yourself a Morlock Little X-Mas | Season4_13 = The Lotus and the Steel | Season4_14 = Love in Vain | Season4_15 = Secrets, Not Long Buried | Season4_16 = Xavier Remembers | Season4_17 = Family Ties | Season5_1 = The Phalanx Covenant - Part I | Season5_2 = The Phalanx Covenant - Part II | Season5_3 = A Deal with the Devil | Season5_4 = No Mutant Is an Island | Season5_5 = Longshot | Season5_6 = Bloodlines | Season5_7 = Storm Front - Part I | Season5_8 = Storm Front - Part II | Season5_9 = The Fifth Horseman | Season5_10 = Jubilee's Fairytale Theater | Season5_11 = Old Soldiers | Season5_12 = Hidden Agendas | Season5_13 = Descent | Season5_14 = Graduation Day }}